Quelle Surprise!
by envious-ema
Summary: H/D one-shot. Birthday shagging, cheesy proposing, and sappy fluff.


**Quelle Surprise!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling. No copyright infringement intended, and I do not make any money out of this. I write purely for fun. Based on a**** prompt by insane_songbird.**

Harry cast a quick _Muffliato_ before apparating into the hallway. He did not want to ruin the surprise by announcing his arrival prematurely. His assignment in Iceland wasn't supposed to finish until the day after tomorrow but Harry had quickened the investigation and wrapped it up earlier than intended. There was no way he was missing his boyfriend's birthday.

Draco had been furious when he had found out that Harry was being sent out of the country on assignment the week before his birthday. He had fumed that it was the Ministry's way of punishing him for "sullying" their precious saviour's virtue. No matter how many times Harry reassured him that the Ministry of Magic wasn't holding any vendettas against him Draco refused to give up on his paranoia. His answer never changing, "I'm a Malfoy, Harry, the Ministry always has a vendetta against the Malfoys."

But Harry knew underneath all that fury Draco had been sad too. His boyfriend had been getting antsy about turning the big 3-0, and the prospect of spending it without Harry was a bitter pill to swallow. So Harry had done what he could do to hurry up the investigation, taking quite a few big risks (Gryffindor foolishness as Draco would have called it) to catch the culprit. Fortunately lady luck was with him and he'd managed to not only secure the illegal potion trading wizard within a couple of days but had enough time to organise Draco's birthday surprise. And finally here he was.

Harry took a deep breath and squeezed his fist around the black velvet box resting heavily in his trouser pocket. 'It's now or never' he thought and strode towards their bedroom. It was early enough in the morning that Harry knew Draco should still be sleeping. Entering their bedroom the first thing that always captured the attention was their bed. It was a huge, dark mahogany, four poster monstrosity that never failed to remind Harry of all the filthy promises Draco whispered to him in the dark of the night. He knew his Slytherin boyfriend had intended it to be that way.

Although today rather than the bed, the only thing that caught his attention was the ethereal angel half laying, half sitting on the bed. Draco's platinum blond hair was mussed like he'd just gone out of bed, a look that made his boyfriend look like a debauched angel and luckily only Harry was privileged enough to see on a daily basis. He was wearing his "comfort jumper" a baggy green knitwear that was originally red and had belonged to Harry, but Draco has some sort of strange fetish with stealing Harry's clothes and hiding them. Speaking off, was that his old Gryffindor tie in Draco's hand? Harry peered closely and realised that it was, it was wrapped around Draco's forefinger and his boyfriend was caressing it as if it was made of gold.

But it was the look on Draco's face as he stared out of the window that really tugged on Harry's heartstrings. It was a far away, almost pensive look that sometime Draco got when he was feeling melancholy. It was a look that never failed to take Harry's breath away. Although, to be honest that was a familiar feeling for Harry, _everything_ about Draco made him breathless.

He must have made some sort of sound because instantly Draco looked up at the doorway. The transformation of his expressions were almost comical, in matter of seconds Draco went from astonished to disbelief to gleeful. A look of utter joy flashed in his eyes before jumping of the bed with a "Harry" and then jumping on Harry himself. Feelings of pure pleasure spread through Harry as he wrapped his arms around Draco tightly. A litany of "you're here, you're here" were whispered in his ears before he was shoved away.

"You idiot!" Draco shoved him again, this time more softly.

Harry smiled sheepishly, "You really didn't think I would miss your birthday, did you?"

Draco took a handful of his robe and pulled him closer, "You better not have, if you ever wanted to get laid again."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply, because next thing he knew he was being kissed like it was going out of fashion. For a second Harry didn't know up from down, his whole body felt like a live wire, zinging with anticipation and arousal.

They came up for air couple of seconds later and Draco was already pulling him towards the bed, "You can give me my presents later, but first I want my birthday shag."

Their clothes disappeared in between kisses, and licks, in perfect synchronised movement. In no time at all Harry tumbled onto the bed, Draco almost on top of him. Their lips found each other again with almost no conscious thought. One kiss fused onto another, and it felt wonderful.

"You." Harry sucked on Draco's lower lip. "Taste." He licked the corners of Draco's mouth with his tongue. "Delicious." Draco gasped and just let Harry do as he pleased. Harry nibbled on Draco's chin as he flipped his boyfriend over. Draco's pale skin was flushed pink, which Draco still gets embarrassed about but Harry finds totally adorable. "Hey," Harry brushed a hand over Draco's flushed cheek. "I missed you."

The closest thing to an intelligible response from Draco was a deep moan murmured against Harry's lips. His boyfriend wrapped his long, slim legs around Harry's waist and rolled back on top of him, his kisses becoming faster and more urgent. He pushed his hip hard against Harry, his erection already digging into Harry's thighs.

Draco straightened up but still straddled Harry, all but ready for a ride. He arched his back pushing his arse onto Harry's cock. Harry gasped at the sensation, the contact always felt electric to him.

"Fuck," Harry moaned as the sensation became too much. He stroked his hands up along the insides of Draco's thighs, up his back, around that delicious bottom, eager to touch, and squeeze. A clear, tempting droplet of pre-come oozed from the slit of his boyfriend's dick. It was a fucking beautiful sight.

Not able to help himself Harry squeezed the length, swiping away the fluid with his thumb. "Oh, fuck," Draco cried out, his chest heaving, pushing his arse more insistently over Harry's length. Another jolt of pleasure burst through him, knowing Draco was pretty close and wanted his fuck right now.

Another time Harry would've taken longer prepping his boyfriend, fingering him until he was wet and open followed by a leisurely fuck, but being well versed in Draco he knew now was not the time for slow and gentle. Maybe the second round.

Now straddling Harry's thighs Draco held onto the headboard as he slowly lowered himself onto Harry. They both groaned at the sensation, "Fuck, you feel fantastic," he moaned as Draco's inner muscles hugged his dick like a glove. It took a couple of seconds while their bodies got reacquainted with each other. Draco pulled up slowly before bouncing back down swiftly and Harry took it as sign that he could move too.

The next couple of minutes were a blur of movements, harsh breaths and the slaps of sweaty skin echoed around the room as they both found their satisfaction in each other. Harry bucked his hips faster, and Draco rode him harder. They moved in such unison, it was hard to tell who broke first. Almost simultaneously their climax rocked through their body. Draco slumped over Harry and he cuddled his boyfriend closer, taking couple of minutes to catch his breath.

"Thanks."

Harry looked down to see his boyfriend snuggling (oh excuse me, "resting his head" Malfoys don't snuggle) on his chest, eyes closed with a serene smile on his lips.

"What for?"

Draco opened his eyes. "For not missing my birthday."

Harry smiled, "Happy birthday."

Draco groaned and sat up against the headboard, and arched his eyebrows at Harry, "Speaking of, where are my presents?"

Harry sat up too, "Presents? What me coming back and then shagging you through the mattress wasn't enough? You want more presents?"

Draco snorted, "Please Potter, we're talking about me, not some first year Hufflepuff."

Harry nodded thoughtfully, and then reached out towards his trousers that was thrown in the floor. He took the box out of the pocket and turned back towards Draco. Who must have seen the box because suddenly his posture stiffened and his gaze apprehensive. "Harry?"

Harry shook his head and held out the box. "I thought to myself, 'what to get Draco for his birthday.' What does one get for the man who already has everything? What could be enough? The world? Probably. I wish I could, but I can't give you the world Draco, but I can give you all the happiness in the world. I know it's not much of a prize but it's all I have. I can give you myself, and my foolish heart. I can't promise to never hurt you, I'll probably muck something up but I can promise you that I'll always be there to make it better. I'll always love you, and, and I had bunch of other stuff to say but I can't really remember the rest...but the important thing is that I love you, at your best and at your worst, and always will. So Draco Malfoy will you marry me?"

Draco shook his head, "Only you Potter. Only you would propose, while we're both naked and covered in drying spunk!" But his eyes were suspiciously bright.

"Er..." Harry gulped, was that a yes or no or maybe. Would it kill his chance totally if he threw up right now.

Draco sighed, "How can I say no to that, hmm?" with that he pulled Harry into a hug, "And don't you ever say you're not a prize, you're the chosen one for fuck's sake." Harry laughed shakily before hugging Draco even closer. "You're my _everything_" whispered Draco. Some breathless kisses later Draco wiggled his hands, "Go on then, put it in."

With shaking hands Harry slid in the engagement ring on Draco's finger, it was a tasteful platinum base with three small diamonds, and it looked gorgeous on Draco's hand. Harry had been worried Draco might not like it but the way his fiance (oh God how weird was that, Draco was his fiance. He was going to marry Draco, Draco Malfoy was going to be his _husband_. Fuck, he wanted to shout it from the rooftops) admiring the ring vanished any doubt he had.

Suddenly Draco looked up with narrowed eyes, "But don't think this totally lets you off the hook for making me believe that I was going to spend my birthday alone, Potter."

Harry knew that very well. He dropped a kiss on the blonde's forehead, "Don't worry baby, that's not the end of your presents. I've booked us a remote island in the Caribbean for two weeks. Two weeks of just you, me, sun, sea and sex."

Draco's happy laughter could be heard throughout the flat.

* * *

**A/N:** As you can tell i like cheesy fluff, the cheesier the better O_o after a long, long absence i've started writing again hopefully i haven't completely lost it ^^


End file.
